The development and use of applications, such as mobile applications, including a variety of functionality, is becoming increasingly widespread. Applications may require a wide range of resources, such as network communications bandwidth, processing and memory, other others to execute property and to provide an enjoyable user experience. In some examples, applications may be offered for purchase via various application stores, which are commonly referred to as “app stores”. Additional content, such as advertisements and notifications, may also be presented on a client device to a user, for example, in conjunction with one or more applications. In some examples, additional content may be provided to a client device, upon request, from an external source (e.g., a server) using a bandwidth-constrained network. In such cases, when a client device cannot be connected to a network, the client device may not be capable of obtaining and presenting additional content. This may reduce the opportunity to present additional content and may result in lost revenue for providers of the additional content. Also, in some examples, even when a network connection is available, there may not be sufficient available network bandwidth to download the additional content within a desired time period. For example, this lack of available network bandwidth may occur in scenarios when there is poor network quality, when the client device is engaged in other substantial network communications, and/or other scenarios. The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.